Деньги
Общее описание thumb|right|Марки Пернские деньги описаны, на примерах, в «Певице Перна». Они представляют собой куски дерева (форма не указана) с обозначением ценности на одной стороне и маркировкой издателя на другой. В «Полете Мориты» говорится о серебряных и золотых марках, ценность которых весьма высока. Во время брачной церемонии жених подносит невесте золотую монету, с выгравированной датой торжества. Стандартная монета - Марка. В «Dragonlover's Guide» (DLG) удобно собран прейскурант Девятого Прохождения (p. 118) извлеченный из книг, который указывает, что Марка стоит что-то около 20 нынешних долларов США (на 1989 год). На 1/32 Марки можно купить 6 пончиков - по 10 центов каждый(3). Также существуют монеты в 2 Марки и 1/2 Марки. Цены Категория:Требуется_перевод Стоимость, марки Что можно купить 1/32 Шесть пончиков 1/16 Одна маленькая буханка хлеба 1/8 - 1/4 Одна курица 1/2 Бутылка ничем не примечательного вина Мешок орехов в скорлупе Мешок угля из Крома 1 Простой кожаный пояс с бронзовой пряжкой Мешок муки тонкого помола Обычная рубашка Детское платье Маленький нож Один молодой бычок Кег эля Пара мокасинов Ручная коробочка из пород лиственного дерева, с петлями и застежкой Музыкальная труба ученического производства Точильный камень Ожерелье из кварца и агата Нефритовый браслет 1/8 of a bovine heartbeats 2 Мешок сладостей Украшенный пояс 5 - 10 Скакун (9 и более марок) 100 - Другие цены: Обычная упряжь для верхового скакуна - 3 марки Новенькая упряжь, украшенная для Лорда-Холдера - 12 марок и больше В Певица драконов AMC дает ясные признаки, что она понимает, как деньги использовались в средневековой Европе: *Менолли в пятнадцать лет никогда прежде не видела денег, Пьемур показывает ей марки.(4). В ее изолированном Морском холде деньги использовались только одним человеком - Главой холда, когда он имел дело с торговцами. Странно, что она не может догадаться о их ценности - об этом должно быть в Обучающей балладе. *Установленных цен нет, стороны торгуются. *Качество товаров и, таким образом, стабильность цен поддерживается картелями - Цехам, которые действуют подобно историческим Цехам на Земле. Цех Арфистов, например, только позволяет своим членам продавать вещи, которые они сделали, и на которых поставлено клеймо цеха, что значит их качество приемлемо. Это повышает плату членам цеха на половину марки за вещь.(5) *Ранг монет выше и ниже наших бумажных денег. *Сделанные вручную товары относительно дороже, чем в индустриальном обществе. Металлические изделия также дороже. *Единственное удивление вызывает относительная дешевизна бегунов. Ценность следовало бы увеличить, по крайней мере, раз в 5. Выпуск денег Возможно монеты выпускались каждым великим холдом. Единственные названные чеканщики, которых я нашел, это цеха - Кузнецов(1), Земледельцев(2) и Арфистов(8). Имеется одно важное отличие между Перном и Землей: пернская чеканка номинальная, то есть в отличие от серебра или золота, она не имеет никакой действительной стоимости. Не уверен, что AMC обдумала значения этого. Средневековый мир на Земле не страдал от инфляции, потому что серебро имеет действительную стоимость. Если цена слишком повысилась - люди расплавят монеты, поскольку их серебряное содержание будет 'стоить' больше чем монета. Результат: нет монет в обращении. Если произошло падение цен, власти будет невыгодно чеканить монеты, поскольку они будут 'стоить' больше, чем исходное серебро, и может быть восстановлена, если расплавить монеты, сделанные из него. Результат: власть приостанавливает чеканку монет. Вы думаете, что это теория? За время Средневековья в Англии сделано несколько попыток установить золотую чеканку. Они потерпели неудачу, потому что они получили соотношение золото/серебро конверсионную норму неправильно. Только в царствовании Генриха VIII была отчеканена успешная Английская золотая монета, соверен. Номинально инфляция валюты может и должна произойти. Цены и заработная плата имеют тенденцию повышаться параллельно, если они будут повышаться. Фактически, в интересах общества низкая реакция, но инфляция позитивна. 'Контроль выпуска денег' является основанием монетаризма, популярной экономической теории в 1980-ых, но все современные экономисты используют его. Рассмотрим: потенциальное количество номинальных денег в тираже неограниченно. Банк Англии может выпускать так примечания(заметки) много фунтов, как это находит приятным. Так, почему Британское Правительство не оплачивает все его долги, печатая деньги? Ответ - те номинальные деньги - самостоятельно долг. При печати излишнего количества банкнот (монет), деньги обесцениваются, и, как результат - инфляция. При недостаточном количестве денег в обращении - появляется проблема нехватки денег. Следовательно, надо печатать только необходимое количество денег, но не больше. Чеканка использовалась на Перне в пределах 250 лет. Как это было представлено, мы не знаем, но в то время, Перн все еще центрально управлялся комитетом Предводителем Вейров - Холдеров поддерживаемых Референдумами(6). Наша проблема заключается в уполномоченных выпускать деньги. Они действуют автономно, каждый чеканит и производит столько чеканки, сколько, как они думают, что они могут выкупить? Вообразите, что Уолт Дисней решил платить своим служащим, гм, деньгам Микки Мауса, это отрицательно скажется на его результатах конечно, но обнадеживающе приемлемо в другом месте - также, как и каждая главная компания. Но нет никакой нужды воображать это. Компании выпускают их собственные «деньги» - акции. И, как вы, возможно, заметили, ценность акции изменяется от того, как хорошо, или как плохо компания работает. Определенный следующий шаг? 'Деньги', в современном смысле, являются Правительственными акциями и также изменяют свою ценность относительно валют других Правительств. На Перне мы имеем несколько властей, издающие деньги. В соответствии с нормальными законами экономики эти валюты должны различаться по ценности. Некоторые кажутся лучше чем другие, но единственный выбор, кажется, чтобы отказаться принимать отдельные монеты. DLG, кажется, знает, что имеется проблема, но к сожалению ее автор смущен насчёт экономики. Она предлагает (p118), что на Перне - широкий картель установки цен, что определённо противоречит книгам, где бартерная сделка и торговля - норма. Она также говорит, что поставка денег управляется, но не говорит кем.(7) Если поставка денег действительно управляется - и я не могу видеть любой другой путь наличия единственного значения для Марки - тогда очевидный кандидат на контролера - Кузнечный Цех, производит штампы для монет. Всякий, кто выпустит большее количество монет чем Мастер Горняков, лишается своего штампа. Это осуществимо? Преступники Перна собираются благородно сопротивляться искушению, чтобы уничтожить еще несколько? Как Мастер Горняков решает сколько монет назначать на каждого издателя к монетному двору? Это требует много данных, большой обработки данных, и горячего желания быть наиболее оскорбляемым человеком на Перне. За более чем 2000 оборотов истории Перна, Чеканщик Первого оригинала собирается сказать 'Разбить это!', отнимает все штампы, и получает только одну валюту, выпущенную одним, тем которому указывают, он принимает очень сдержанную позицию и становится Секретным Главой Перна. Заключение Монетарная система Перна нестабильна. Лучший путь ухода от экономического хаоса состоял бы в том, чтобы централизовать валюту. Начиная с 9-ого Прохождения Перн уже отказывается от автономии, теперь время, чтобы сделать это! Благодарности Людям на alt.fan.pern, по крайней мере один из которых помогает, когда я ищу цитаты и ссылки! Мнения, выраженные здесь однако все мои собственные. ---- Примечания #«Only thirty-seconds, but with four I got an eighth, and Smithcraft at that.» - Пьемур в Певица драконов гл 8. #«Iantine counted out the marks, sixteen of them. Farmer-marks, but good enough since he would be using them in Benden which didn't mind Farmer-marks» -Глаз дракона, конец гл5 #Певица драконов гл9. #Певица драконов гл8 #Певица драконов гл9 #Несколько встреч этого Конклава описаны в Глаз дракона. Он включал Лордов Холдов, Предводителей Вейров и Всадниц королев, плюс таких экспертов, как Глава Инженеров. Presumably этого Коммитета spit в отдельные Вейры, Холды и Цеха произошло где-то между 2 и 6 Прохождениями. #«Only so many Marks are issued per Turn, to balance the supply of goods or to replace old, worn-out mark pieces» - DLG p118. #«I have good Harper Hall marks» - Робинтон в Мастер арфистов гл10. Категория:Общество Перна